Camp
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Lame title, but all I could do to explain it.Da DBGT teens go on a school camp. DO NOT! and I say DO NOT! remind me of my mistakes, because everything is intended. Pan and Goten are brother and sister in this fic. So Pan is Chichi's daughter.


Camp!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters, except for Sharine, Celestine, Toni and Louis.  
  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'm basing this on actual camp expierience. The teen are all in high school.  
Kinda like in Cute Cooties, except they're...well...camping! It's a school camp.  
They're in yr 9, just to clear it up. ALL in yr nine!!! Okay???and a little...big twist. This is my fic! so no flames! okay!?!? Good! Pan and Goten are twins. So Pan is Chichi's kid!  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hurry up Bra!! We're gonna be late!!" Trunks hollered up the stair to his sister.  
"I'm coming! Hold your jocks will ya!" she yelled back.  
"The bus will leave without us if you don't hurry!"  
Bra rushed down with bags that looked like they held a years supply of clothes.  
"Okay! I'm done, I just had to pack my make up!" she snapped.  
"Fine, fine, lets go!"  
  
They rushed out of the house and put Bra's bags in the back of Bulma's car.  
"Come one you two! Get in" she insisted.  
  
  
"Argh! Where are they?" Goten asked.  
"Be patient!" Pan said, trying to figure out a rubix cube.  
"Easy for you to say, you're busy" he said.  
"Shh!" she silenced him for a moment.  
Goten scowled at her.  
"Hey guys!" Marron yelled out, with Uub carring all her bags.  
"Hi Marron Hi Uub!" Goten greeted.  
"Hi Goten! Hey Pan" Marron said.  
"Argh!" Pan yelled in aggrivation, throwing the coloured cube into the air and destroying it.  
"They make that so no one can bloody solve the stupid thing!" she complained.  
"Oh, Hi Marron" Pan said finally.  
"Hiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud voice squealed across the courtyard of the school.  
"Bra!!" Pan yelled, grinning.  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" she replied, smiling.  
"Hey Bra, where's Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"Oh, back there" she answered simply pointing back to a figure half covered in bags.  
The girls laughed while Goten went to help him.  
"Mind giving me a hand?" a muffled voice came from behind Marron.  
"Oh! Uub!" Pan and Marron said, helping take the bags.  
"Bra! Mind helping?" Marron asked.  
"Huh?" she exclaimed turning around.  
Pan turned to see what she was looking at.  
"Bra!" she shrieked.  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
Marron had a look and burst out laughing.  
"Bra, I'm guessing you like Goten" she said.  
"What makes you think that?" she asked, a tint of pink crossing her face.  
"Well, for one, you're probably the one who was checking out his ass" Pan stated.  
Bra bowed her head.  
Uub, walked over to Trunks and Goten, not wishin to hear anymore of the girls conversation.  
  
"Did you bring the costumes?" Bra asked Marron after he left.  
"Yep! Sure did" she replied.  
Pan sweatdropped.  
"I'm not sure that it's such a good idea.."  
"Pan! I swear! If you back out now! I'll get dad to hunt you down!" she threatened.  
Pan gulped at the thought of vegeta pummeling her into the ground.  
"Fine" she said, sighing in defeat.  
Bra grinned.  
"Hey you two!" a familiar voice yelled out across the yard.  
"Hey Sharine!!!!" They called out.  
She ran up to them dragging her bags along with her.  
She had natural bleach blonde hair and sea green eyes, fair skin and tall.  
"Why is it you three all decided to make yourselves up?" she asked, checking their outfits.  
"Well we don't know what came over Pan. Normally she's the one in jeans" Marron pointed out slyly.  
Pan blushed.  
"I was approaching a different look these few days" she replied defensively.  
  
"Okay dudes and dudettes, dump your stuff by the buses and get in!" the camp instructor said.  
The girls gave their bags to the boys and walked into the bus.  
"Hey! Pan! Get back here and help!" Goten yelled out.  
Pan turned, and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Make me!" she teased.  
At that moment, Trunks fell over backwards with all the bags, causing Marron and Bra to errupt with laughter.  
  
Pan sighed and went to help.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
They had all taken their seats inside the buses.  
Bra and Marron were sitting together, Pan was with Uub, Celestine, one of the biggest bibo's in the school, was with Trunks and Goten was with Toni who was rambling on about make-up.  
Pan began grinding her teeth when she saw Celestine flirting with Trunks, and him flirting back.  
"Relax would you" Uub whispered.  
Pan blushed, she never knew he was watching her.  
"Oh, sorry" she replied embarrased.  
"Don't worry about it. Trunks likes you, just hint it to him" he answered.  
"I have been for the past 2 freakin years!"   
"Oh.."  
They sat in silence.  
  
"Bra, you DO have a thing for Goten yeah?"  
"No shit sherlock! Why do you think we're gonna do 'Lady Marmalade' for a camp act?" she replied.  
"I thought you liked the song" Marron said sweatdropping.  
Bra laughed.  
"I know you like Louis so don't hide it"  
Marron slapped her hand over Bra's mouth.  
"Shut up! He could have heard you!" Marron shrieked.  
Bra grinned evilly behind Marrons hand.  
"Sure! Okay!I won't say it anymore"  
Marron gave her a quizzical look and removed her hand.  
"What are you up to?" she asked.  
Bra grinned.  
"If I said, it would ruin my fun" she replied turning over and shutting her eyes.  
"Bra Briefs! If this is endangering anyone including my...never mind...but I'm AM gonna kill you!"  
  
They soon reached a break point where they could have a bite to eat.  
They all got out of the bus and sat at a bench.  
Pan was sending Celestine death glares every second for having the nerve to sit with them and hold onto Trunks.  
"What is your problem?!" she yelled at her.  
Pan stood up and strode away proudly sitting under a tree.  
"She reminds me of my dad" Trunks exclaimed.  
"I'll say" Goten remarked.  
Bra walked over to Pan and sat under the tree.  
"Hmm, the weather's not that different from over there, what's wrong? Or did you come over here to spy on as many people as possible?"  
Pan half smiled.  
"Oh No! She's smiling! Kami help us! what are you gonna do?!" Bar exagerated.  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
"Was there a purpose for you to come here, or am I just here to amuse you and the others?" she asked greasily.  
"Woah! Calm down! Whats wrong? Everything was fine till after the bus trip" Bra said.  
"What did Uub say to you?"  
Pan sighed heavily.  
"Nothing! He didn't say anything"  
"So you're upset Uub didn't say anything. Why? Do you like him?" Bra asked, pushing Pan's patience further.  
"No!" she said blushing.  
"Then what? What did Sharine do...oh!" Bra realised.  
"So then...you like my baka of a bro then huh?" Bra sighed.  
"And here I was thinking you had better taste then that!"  
"By the looks of it, Trunks already likes her. Dammit! I don't even have a chance!" Pan said hitting her head against the tree.  
Celestine had short curly blonde hair and perfect skin.  
"She and Trunks would make it together. She's a model, he's the vice of CC"  
"Shut up! They would be horrible together! Pan she's trying to make you jealous! She's just playing with him! And he knows it! He's flirting back and she thinks he's interested in her" Bra said smirking like Vegeta.  
Pan was shocked.  
"You serious?"  
"Yup!" Bra replied cheerfully.  
"I wouldn't put it past Trunks thought to do something like that"  
Bra smiled.  
"Come on! No more gloating, I'll make sure you sit next to him on the trip there" she said.  
Pan laughed.  
"It's alright, I can cope"  
They headed back over in time to see Goten squirt milk out through his nose.  
"Aw! Goten! That's feral!" Bra said wrinkling her nose.  
"Oh...sorry" he said sheepishly, milk streaks under his nostrils.  
"Goten you pig! How many times has mun told you NOT to do that!" Pan asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Well, if you were mum...WHICH YOU'RE NOT! It would be one million and one" he replied.  
She threw her hands up in the air.  
"Why do I bother?!" she exclaimed.  
"Never knew you did" Sharine said.  
Pan began walking over to Sharine who was sitting opposite Goten when Trunks pulled her on his lap, causing her to choke.  
"Good one bro, we haven't even begun camp and you're gonna kill her." He grinned at Bra.  
"I never talked to you yet, what's up?" he asked.  
Pan didn't look at him, not wanting him to see her blush.  
"Nothing..." she said blankly.  
"Right" he said and poked her side.  
Pan squeaked.  
"Baka! Don't do that!" she said.  
Trunks poked her again, making her let out another little squeak.  
"Make me!" he taunted.  
By the time she had gotton Trunks to stop his rein of tickles, they had to get back on the bus.  
  
Much to Bra's delight, she got to sit next to Goten, and Pan next to Trunks.  
Celestine was stuck with Toni and Marron sat next to Louis.  
Uub kept to himself when he was sitting next to Sharine even though she was constantly sleeping on his shoulder.  
  
Marron was finding it hard not to drool over Louis.  
He wore a leather vest which wasleft open and black leather pants.  
A bowl cut resembling Trunks' except medium brown hair and bright green eyes.  
"Er, Marron, why do you keep looking at me?" he asked.  
Marron went bright red.  
"I er, that is to say...um...hehe"   
Louis smirked. "Right" he said and slung his arm over her shoulders.  
She turned and blushed harder.  
  
Bra was chatting to Goten about everything and anything.  
"So! Are you going to do a camp act?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but it's a secret" he said winking at her.  
Bra pouted.  
"C'mon! Tell! Please!!!!" she begged.  
Goten shook his head no.  
"Fine! Then what's Trunks doing?" she asked.  
"Nothing, he's a judge" he replied blankly.  
"WHAT?!" she yelled.  
"Shh! Keep your voice down" he soothed.  
"Yeah, he's a judge, why? What are you doing?" he Goten asked.  
Bra smirked.  
"Oh! Nothing much! just abit of this, and abit of that.."  
"Then why did Pan bring a whore outfit?" he asked.  
"You saw?!" she asked.  
"No! But I got a feeling what you're doing now!" he snapped back just as excited.  
Bra mentally slpapped herself.  
"Dammit Goten! Can't I have any fun"   
He grinned.  
"Of course you can. I just like to spoil some of it" he replied.  
She rolled her eyes and leant on his shoulder.  
"G'night" she said and closed her eyes.  
"But it's afternoon"he replied.  
Bra slapped him across the head and turned over.  
  
Pan was listening to music while Trunks was flicking through her CD's.  
"This is all you brought?" he asked.  
She opened one eye.  
"What did you expect? I don't have a personal CD store that I can get every CD release in the world do I?"  
He thought for a moment.  
"I guess not, but I bet it would be cool if you did"  
Pan shook her head pitifully at him.  
After at least 10 minutes he was as silent as a mouse, and this worried her.  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she whispered harshly, snatching her bag away from him.  
He smirked.  
"Pan, what was that black thing in your bag?" he asked slyly.  
Pan slapped him.  
"Hentaii"  
He laughed.  
"Real painful Panny. Why'd you put that in there anyway?" he asked, relaxing, as if proud of himself.  
Pan sneered at him.  
"Don't you have any respect? You don't just go looking through someone's bag"  
"I do, but here I was thinking you were decent and didn't have anything but junkfood in there"  
Pan hit him with the backpack and threw it onto the rack above them.  
"Dammit Trunks, move out of the way! I can't reach"  
"Nope!" he protested.  
Pan dug her heel into his foot causing him to yelp.  
"Geez! When did you start wearing heels?" he asked.  
"Pan! Stop hurting him! Just because he's not yours!" Celestine said, standing up so she was visible over the seat and ran her hands under his chin.  
Trunks' eyes widened in fright.  
Pan laughed.  
"And what's so funny?" she asked, glaring at her.  
Trunks gave her a don't-give-it-away look.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all" she exclaimed.  
"Then I propose you sit down Panny" a male voice called out from the front.  
Pan turned to look and was left in shock.  
"Gohan?!" she yelled, and fell onto Trunks.  
"Ow! Hey!"  
"Sorry!!"  
"Get off him!" Celestine squeaked in her annoying high pitch voice.  
Trunks gulped as her hands ran down his face.  
Pan rolled her eyes and turned her head out the window.  
  
Gohan smirked from the front of the bus.  
"Gohan, I never knew you were coming with us" Goten said from behind.  
"Well, I came to protect my brother and sister" he exclaimed.  
Goten rasied an eyebrow.  
"We know how to fight and you came to protect us?" he asked.  
"OKay, okay! I had a fight with Videl and she kicked me out of the house for a few days" he snapped irritated.  
Goten burst out laughing.  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd take orders from a girl"  
"Goten Son! How dare you say something like that!" Bra snapped.  
"Bra! I wasn't intending you, I meant Videl should be serving Gohan" Goten said dumbly.  
"What?!"  
"I mean..er..that is to say...oh boy"  
Goten leaned back in his seat and tried to tune out from the yelling and insulting from Bra.  
  
*An hour l8r*  
  
Feeling someone poke her side, Marron swatted the hand away and groaned.  
"I'm trying to sleep" she mummbled.  
"I know, but we're at the camp" Louis whispered.  
Marrons eyes immediately flew open.  
"Already?" she asked.  
Louis laughed.  
"You've been asleep for almost an hour! I'd say finally"  
"An hour? Oh man!" Marron whined, mentally slapping herself.  
"We have to get off the bus now, unless you want to stay here forever"  
Marron stood up and stretched.  
"Thanks for the wake-up call"  
"No problemo!" he said and watched her walk off.  
'Time to put plan 2 into action' he thought.  
*********************************************  
O.o;;; What has Louis got planned for Marron?  
While you think, I'll type! L8r Days! 


End file.
